


Recreation

by beetlebee



Series: Reformation [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ...sort of, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Don't Worry About It, Drabble, Everybody Dies, M/M, Slice of Life, juubito au, snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlebee/pseuds/beetlebee
Summary: Their routine of the last few days goes much the same. In the morning, Obito lifts his hand off Kakashi’s hip, and he stretches, cat-like, as he pretends to wake up.But Kakashi knows Obito doesn’t need sleep anymore.----(A Juubito AU)





	Recreation

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble from my Juubito AU on tumblr

Their routine of the last few days goes much the same. In the morning, Obito lifts his hand off Kakashi’s hip, and he stretches, cat-like, as he pretends to wake up.

But Kakashi knows Obito doesn’t need sleep anymore.

Obito pulls the blankets back up around Kakashi, and Kakashi listens to him plod around their bedroom for a few minutes. He suspects that might just be for effect.

“I’m off to work,” Obito whispers from the doorway before he finally leaves. He then doubles back and kneels down to press a tentative kiss to Kakashi’s forehead. Kakashi lets him, pretending to be asleep, too.

He’s so tired.

Kakashi lies in bed for a few hours more. He thinks about every wrong move he’s made since he was thirteen. He thinks about eating something today, maybe.

He thinks.

He lies there for another hour—he has nothing to be late for—until he finally can’t ignore the need to piss. Kakashi bets Obito doesn’t need to piss anymore.

He stops by the staircase on the way back to bed, considering. He places his bare foot on the first step. He doesn’t change out of his bedclothes or bother with shoes. He has nothing to be dressed for.

He climbs.

The stairs lead up outside, through a Torii gate. He steps into the barest whisper of a pleasant breeze. Gigantic trees surround him, light slicing through gaps in the canopy. It’s perfect, just like yesterday. And the day before.

He walks.

He eventually finds Obito standing in the path of the slowly sinking sun, looking out over the edge of the floating island, shakujō in hand.

His jinchuuriki form in the light like this… it’s terrible and breathtaking all at once.

Kakashi comes to a stop next to him. Obito doesn’t look up, but he smiles slightly and slides his free hand to the small of Kakashi’s back.

Kakashi follows Obito’s line of sight down to the wasteland of the world below. Obito adjusts his grip and whips the shakujō up. Kakashi watches in awe as water suddenly sluices through the ground, forming a massive river that stretches far into the horizon. Prairie grasslands roll out along its sides out of barren dirt, shifting gradually into savanna and oak forests.

Not content to simply destroy it, Obito and the Juubi are remaking the world.

“We’re working on more dry forests in this climate,” Obito babbles. “Just have to make sure they don’t encroach on the prairies. And then maybe a series of mountain ranges to the far east next?”

Kakashi wonders if he’ll forget what the world ever looked like before. He might already be forgetting.

Obito leans into Kakashi a little. “Hey, what would you like if you could pick anything?”

Kakashi would like to go home. “An ocean beach,” he says instead, “with the softest sand, and a coral reef.”

Obito grins. “It’ll have the biggest coral reef ever.”

“With colorful fish.” With his students and friends all still alive.

Obito waves out the shakujō. “Every shape and color you can think of.”

“And palm trees.” And the forests of Konoha surrounding them.

Obito nods his head. “An absolute must.”

“Where you can walk on crystal clear water, and see all the way down to the bottom.” Where he isn’t trapped in this quiet hell.

Obito kisses his cheek with a smile. “Your wish is my command.”

Kakashi wishes that were true.


End file.
